


The Prince’s Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, AtsuHina, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, First Impressions, First Love, First Meetings, M/M, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Romance, Royalty, Royalty AU, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A marquess falls into a prince.And a prince falls in love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 39
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I will start a new AU! Or more like I will give royalty AU a try too after I saw @naiivu_u’s Royal Au Atsuhina post. Inspired by their art I was given the permission to write my own idea of how that encounter happened. Thank you so much for that! 
> 
> I hope you all can enjoy reading it!

Prince Atsumu Miya the First Duke of Hyogo may not seem like it, but although he had quite the tempter, he was very diligent of his obligations and duties, regardless what other claimed or not. Together with his brother Osamu Miya the Second and his father The King, they participated in frequent governmental meetings, soirees and dinners or all sorts of other charity events and occasions to represent the Royal family.

While his brother, as the second born twin, had the privilege to choose his interests more freely, Atsumu had to follow his father’s footsteps. And those were big footsteps, that occasionally made Atsumu feel suffocating. He enjoyed the attention and certainly the wealth, but for someone who could have everything, anything became boring.

The limits to things he could not own or have were so minor that it was almost ridiculous. It wasn’t that he hated his life with all its comforts, and it was certainly thanks to their kingdom’s cooperation with the country’s administration, that they were on one mind for most of the time and didn’t have to face any troublesome or concerning matters for their citizens and the country.

And yet, as peaceful and fulfilling his life may have seemed to outsiders, Atsumu was getting more and more frustrated. Between parties and business meetings, good dinners and elegant garments, he followed the same things every single day.

After years of doing the same things, Atsumu wanted to escape countless times, on search to find something that he was lacking. But no matter where he ran of too. Tokyo, Paris, Barcelona, Los Angeles or Sydney. It didn’t matter how far he travelled, his recognition and family’s name had been following him anywhere, making it impossible for him to escape even for a little.

And today was just like it.

Another tiring business meeting for one of their family’s healthcare organisations, to which he was forced to attend alone, because his brother Osamu had been busy with his own management of his own planned company, Atsumu was taking the change to take a quick walk through the hallways of the palace, before he had another appointment later that afternoon.

While his mornings, after he had breakfast, were booked for meetings for their businesses and to follow the duties of the Royal family, the afternoons were meant for assorting with their closest friends and relatives to assure their relations were on good terms, since this was most important to Atsumu’s father.

Today Atsumu was told to meet with the son of one of his father’s acquaintances. Although Atsumu respected his father, but he hated it when he told him to whom he had to be nice and make a good impression.

Atsumu preferred to pick his own friends, regardless of their status or wealth. Therefore, he wasn’t too thrilled to meet with whoever’s son he was. It was probably just another pain in the ass hypocrite who seeked his father’s benefit by making him become friends with Atsumu.

Deep in thoughts and playing with the idea of skipping today’s afternoon appointment, he pulled on the collar of his uniform - Atsumu couldn’t wait to get rid of – as he walked down the hallway of the first floor. This wing had just recently been finished from its reconstruction to make it look more similar to one of France’s most known aisles. An idea his mother had come up with and Atsumu had to admit it turned out really beautiful when his gaze fell towards the new window fronts.

Because of the new investment, the sun was able to find its way even into the darkest corners of the hallway now, lightening it in a warm and gentle light, it made the colours of the aisle appear even more prettily. Tiny particles of dust dancing through the air like sparkles, made the scene look even more gorgeous.

Moments like these made him feel at ease. During those hectic times where he had to be always conscious of doing the right things, at the times when he was alone, even if it was just for a second, he could forget who he was and what duty he had to fulfil next.

He was just Atsumu.

Not a prince. Not the son of a king. Or an heir to the throne. Just Atsumu Miya, a 26-year-old boy, who tried to get the best out of the moment he had and to finally find something he was truly passionate about, if that would ever happen. Atsumu still didn’t believe something like this would exist. Not after he had tried so much to find it.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, he realised how silly his thoughts have been. Too many times had he tried to enjoy himself somewhere with no one knowing who he was but every time he ended up being found out. It would have needed a miracle for him to find someone to not know him, Atsumu thought and even if he did, he would still lack something in his life, that made it worth living for. There would never be anybody who would interest him.

A little lost in thoughts, he shut his eyes.

Just a while longer, he thought to himself, welcoming the warmth against his skin, coming through the glass.

Losing the time, Atsumu opened his eyes, blinking since his eyes had to get used to the sun first, he turned around to get back to have his next appointment, when suddenly he felt something hard, crash into him.

Automatically clutching his hands onto the body against him, Atsumu only saw a bundle of ginger coloured hair when his gaze turned towards voices coming from the other direction of the hallway.

“Hinata-san! Please! You will be late. Where are you?”

The voices were coming closer and not up for someone else’s problems at the moment, Atsumu held on to the body tighter, ready to push him away.

“Listen, I don’t know who you are, but let go o-“

Atsumu didn’t get to finish his sentence.

Being pulled away from the hallway into the next closest niche, he was pressed against the wall.

Trying to reduce the impact, he clutched his hand flat against the stuccoed wall, while he held on to the ginger haired boy’s waist with his other. The silky fabric cool against his palms, he clenched into it without even realising it.

Atsumu’s eyes turned towards the noises down the aisle, he wanted to open his lips, to have a say in this too, when two golden brown orbs turned towards him. Meeting his eyes for just a faint second, before they turned away from him, Atsumu wasn’t given the chance to protest. Two hands covering his mouth and nose, he was forced to catch his breath.

Clicking his tongue, the ginger haired boy squinted his eyes.

“Quiet! He will hear us!” He whispered, looking back into the hallway to make sure if he was still being chased.

Atsumu turned his eyes away from him again, wanting to get away from this ridiculous situation but as soon as his gaze wandered down to the boy pressed against his body, the urge to breathe had become redundant.

The warm sunbeams from outside illuminated the soft edges of his ginger hair, making it appear to glow in complement to the sunshine. A soft halo surrounded his soft and gentle shape, while his eyes sparkled like a sea of liquid gold as they were not looking his way.

Atsumu’s hands tightened their grip and he couldn’t take his eyes away from him. Feeling the warmth of his palms burn against his lips, his heart began to beat faster.

Just when it was getting unbearable to hold his breath, the boy let go of him, sighing relieved, when he turned back to Atsumu, noticing him catching his breath.

“Sorry. Are you okay?” The boy asked worried. His voice even more gorgeous than his looks, leaving Atsumu speechless as he held on to him unconsciously, preventing him to step back.

“Uhm...excuse me?”

He pointed out, when Atsumu seemed to get back to his senses, pulling back his hand by sliding it along his waist just a little longer, feeling his own heartbeat throb in his throat.

Brushing through his already plenty ruffled and messy hair, the smaller boy, smiled a little troubled.

“Sorry I bumped into you before, but I was running away from my attendant Takeda-san. You really saved me there for staying quiet.”

He tilted his head, making the soft wisps of his hair fall back into his face, when their eyes met once more and Atsumu almost swallowed his tongue when he tried to ask him something.

“Why were you running away in the first place?”

Sighing, the boy fixed his clothes, making sure everything is in place, while looking just as bothered by wearing his uniform as Atsumu did a while ago, when he answered him, rolling his eyes looking back into the hallway to make sure if he was safe to go.

“Well, I should meet the King’s first-born son today.” He began and Atsumu still mesmerised by him almost wanted to blurt out who he was when the boy continued to speak, changing his tone. “As if I would want to meet someone who doesn’t care about anything and even comes late. I bet he is super conceited. I don’t even know why my mother wanted me to meet him. Such a waste of time. I already dislike him although I never met him. I bet he is nothing like you. You were really a great help.”

He continued before turning back to Atsumu, smiling brightly at him.

“I may not know who you are but thank you. You saved me!” He patted Atsumu’s shoulder, getting ready to walk away, calling out to him.

“If we ever meet again, make sure to remember telling me that Shoyo Hinata the Marquess of Miyagi owns you something! Thank you, Mr. Handsome!”

And just like the sun vanished behind the horizon, Shoyo vanished as well.

Taken aback Atsumu stumbled back against the wall. His head bumping onto the hard surface of the panelled wall, he bit his bottom lip.

His heart continuously beating faster, Shoyo’s warmth still lingering on his lips Atsumu had to realise that his _never_ , happened sooner than he expected.

“Shoyo Hinata Marquess of Miyagi...Shoyo Hinata...Shoyo...” Atsumu repeated, shutting his eyes while his fingertips slid over his lips. Caressing them as the tickling sensation from Shoyo’s hands slowly faded. But as the memory of his face appeared in front of him, his cheeks began to become hotter.

What a fool had he been. A while ago, nothing made sense and just like that the world had stopped spinning and all he could think of was this boy.

His body in his arms. His weight pressed against him. Hands holding on to his lips. The sweet smell of his scent.

Atsumu was in love. For the first time in his life he wanted something, and he wanted to see him again, but there was one thing that he hadn’t took into consideration yet.

The same boy that stole his heart, the boy that was even more beautiful than the sun and didn’t even know who Atsumu was at the time he met him, hated him.

And before Atsumu could even try to win him over, he felt that he had already lost to the image Shoyo had of him in mind.

What was he gonna do now?

* * *

Shoyo Hinata Marquess of Miyagi was a cheerful and well natured boy. Participating in charity events to support all kinds of organisations, he truly rose in his work. He had wealth, charms, and the brains, but as much as he was happy doing what he loved due to this, he had duties which he didn’t want to follow.

Meeting the King’s son was one of it. Although he never cared to bother who he was, the rumours he had heard were enough to let him jump to his own assumptions, well aware that rumours weren’t a save source to judge someone’s personality. In fact, Shoyo knew it was rude to form an opinion on someone based on how others claimed them to be, yet he couldn’t help but think that there must be some truth to it.

At least it seemed so when even after thirty minutes that went by the prince still didn’t show up. Frustrated to wait for someone who didn’t make the impression as if that meeting mattered much to him, Shoyo asked if he would be allowed to excuse himself when he ran off.

Exploring the palace by himself, he walked through the hallways when just a few minutes later, he could hear Takeda-san, his attendant call for him.

Running into the next aisle, Shoyo didn’t look forward when he had bumped into something. Or more like someone.

Holding on to him, he heard him say something, but he didn’t pay him any attention. Looking around, he pulled him into a niche next to them, pressing him against the wall to cover his mouth with his palms.

“Quiet! He will hear us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Almost a week had passed since Atsumu had met the man who stole his heart away. A moment so beautiful and special, if it wasn’t for the painful truth behind their encounter, Atsumu would still think of it as a dream. Atsumu had experienced a fraction of happiness before his dream came stumbling down.

The King’s son, was the last person Shoyo Hinata Marquess of Miyagi would want to talk to. However hard he tried to set his mind through it, if Shoyo had known who he was, he would not had exchanged even a single word with him.

For a reason Atsumu wasn’t yet entirely certain of, Shoyo hated him and yet not knowing his identity, Shoyo had called him handsome and told him he owned him a favour. Atsumu had been lost.

Seven days had past and he could still feel Shoyo’s warmth against his body and his touch on his lips. And all those days, there was not a single time, Atsumu’s thoughts did not drift away, thinking about Shoyo.

Today, while he was eating his breakfast together with his brother Osamu, he once again found himself daydreaming. Absentminded and half unconscious, not aware of his actions, he was thinking out loud, muttering into the room.

“How can I hide who I am...”

Concerned and noticing his brother’s inattentiveness for a while already, Osamu turned his gaze towards him.

“What do you mean?”

Immediately shaking his head, Osamu’s words pulled him back to his senses, blinking his eyes nervously, realising he said that out loud, Atsumu hushed.

“I was just...if you wanted to hide who you are ...at all costs! While wanting to see a certain person, knowing full well they will eventually learn who you are....How would you do that?”

Frowning confused, Osamu laughed amused. “Is this a catch question? Why would you bother about such a thing? Does there even exist a single person in our country who doesn’t know us? You are really funny thinking about such things. Don’t you have other worries?”

Forcing himself to laugh as well, Atsumu tried to hide his disappointment. There was no way, he could cover up his identity. And even if he did, it wouldn’t make things better. Shoyo would learn the truth eventually, unless he hadn’t already, and however that would go, Atsumu was sure Shoyo wasn’t someone who would easily be convinced and swayed.

Letting out a deep sigh, pulling away the napkin from his lap, Atsumu carefully wiped the corners of his lips. A habit as if to the manner born, although he didn’t eat much anyway, he put it on the table next to his plate.

Sensing his brother’s gloomy mood, Osamu knew that Atsumu would only become worse, if he kept up acting this way. He had known him since the day they were born and beyond, as twins their connection had been closer than between regular siblings. Sometimes it was a curse, other times a helpful guide. Today it was last.

“I don’t know what you are so bothered about, but will you really keep up this distracted and frustrated behaviour of yours? Father’s ball is in two days. I am sure that whatever it is you are gloomy about the ball will be a great distraction for you and to cheer you up. Don’t you think?”

Hesitant and already wanting to get up to leave the breakfast table, Atsumu lifted his head to meet his brother’s eyes. And just as soon as his brother reminded him of said occasion, Atsumu’s mood made a 180-degree change. A little surprised how he could have forgotten about the ball, Atsumu jerked towards Osamu’s direction.

“The ball! I totally forgot!” As if he was struck by lightning, Atsumu suddenly started to grin. “I am sure the Marquess of Miyagi will come too, right?” Arching closer, Atsumu seemed to have his spirt back.

Osamu’s expression was enough to tell Atsumu, that he had no idea who he meant, yet he still nodded his head insecure. “I don’t know who that is, but all nobility will be invited to the ball, so I am assuming whoever that is you are talking about, I am certain he will be invited too. Why? Is it someone that you know?”

Flinching back and not wanting to talk about it, Atsumu shook his head. Getting up from his seat, brushed through his already styled hair to hide his embarrassment to be this excited about the possible chance to meet Shoyo again.

“No, never mind! Well!”

He seemed a hundred times livelier than just a few minutes ago. “If you will excuse myself, I have to start the preparations to figure out my outfit for the ball. What colour do you think would match to orange?”

Confused at what had caused this change of mood Osamu shook his head still confused when his brother gave him a never mind kind of look back, he nodded his head, holding back to laugh at his twin for obviously hiding something. Curious about who that Marquess was Atsumu was talking about he watched his brother leave the room.

Nearly rushing out of the room, just to be sure to use any free minute before his meetings after breakfast would start, Atsumu was already searching through his phone to figure out what he would wear for the ball. He wanted to make a good second impression and still not look like he tried too hard.

However their second meeting would go and even if Shoyo would reject him, Atsumu wanted to have at least tried his best. That was the least he could do to change the image Shoyo had in mind of him.

* * *

Shoyo had the talent to make friends with anyone. His natural charm to draw in everyone around him made it impossible to ignore the warm light of him shining over to others. Kind-hearted and funny as he was, it was easier to become friends before you could even consider disliking him. Fully aware of this privilege to be surrounded by people who cherished him, he never had to face issues causing him harm.

And because he knew that, he was even more determined to not be reproachful towards others. At least to everyone except the King’s son.

Rolling on his bed, he hugged his velvety beige pillow, brows furrowed, he whined.

“And then Kenma he didn’t show up at all! So, I came for nothing!” Flopping on his bed with a sulking expression, he kicked his feet. Kenma the son of the Earl of Tokyo, sat at the end of his bed, playing with his latest game while listening to his best friend’s rants.

They knew each other since they met about 10 years ago at a charity event. Back then both their parents had asked them to join them, but while the adults had been busy with their own conversations the boys had become bored and sneaked away. While they had both looked around the location of the event, they met each other by chance and immediately bonded as soon as they began talking. From then on they had become so close, whatever happened, be it something big or small they were to tell each other first before anyone else.

Kenma just won his current level he was working on, then dropped his phone to turn around looking at Shoyo, who was obviously seeking his comfort.

Rolling his eyes and squinting at him, already knowing that this was not everything that happened, he sighed.

“Okay Shoyo I got it, it was annoying that the prince didn’t show up, but why are you so bothered by it? You keep talking about the prince but earlier when I wanted to show you how he looked like you didn’t even want to see him. Isn’t it strange that you - of all people - are listening to other’s opinions more instead of getting your own impression of him? Maybe he is nice?”

Pulling the pillow up on his face, he shook his head, then let go to move down the bed, making sure to be closer to his friend.

“No...I mean yes. I am usually not like this, but I am sure he is like that! I was waiting so long and he didn’t even excuse himself for not coming! Isn’t that super rude?! Just because he is the prince doesn’t mean he has the right to do whatever he wants.”

Shaking his head in disbelieve, Kenma glared at his friend, playfully enough to let him know that he wasn’t actually scolding him.

“You don’t even want to give him a chance. Wasn’t your mother so happy for you to meet him? I heard he is actually not that bad and he is taking his job seriously too.”

Clicking his tongue, Shoyo didn’t want to believe this. “Even if he isn’t that bad...I don’t like him. Now see! I can dislike someone too.” Sulking cutely, he rolled back to face the other way, while Kenma pulled out his phone to search for the prince. After tons of images immediately popped up, Kenma sounded amused.

“He does look handsome though. Are you sure you don’t want to see?” He teased, forcing the screen close to Shoyo when he just had to laugh at his friend’s persistence, determined neglecting to look at his display, holding his eyes shut.

After Kenma was now too laying on the bed, exhausted from forcing Shoyo to look at his phone, they both panted with Kenma having lost, he dropped his phone on the bed when Shoyo spoke.

“Even if he is handsome, he could never be as handsome as the guy I met when I was at the king’s castle.”

Curious Kenma tilted his head, looking up to face Shoyo. “You met someone?”

A little shy, remembering their meeting, Shoyo nodded. “I did. I was just running away from Takeda-san when I stumbled into him. He was acting a little weird at first, but I guess everyone would, if you forced them to stay quiet.”

Sitting up Kenma reached for a pillow as well. Pulling his legs to his chest, resting his chin on it, he told Shoyo with his stare to keep talking. “You forced him? Shoyo Hinata Marquess of Miyagi what were you doing and why are you only telling me this now?” He made it sound as if he did something forbidden, when Shoyo’s cheeks got even redder thinking about the way they stood close as well as his warm hazel coloured eyes staring at him.

Trying to avoid thinking too much into his memory of that moment, he nodded his head. “Yeah, Takeda was looking for me and when he was about to find me to drag me back to the meeting with Sir-I-am-too-late, I ran into that guy. And because Takeda-san was on the way to find me, I accidently pulled him with me. But in the end, I wasn’t found out because he kept quiet. So, I left and told him I would own him something in return. He really saved me, I had no intention to go back to wait any more for someone who wouldn’t show up anyway.”

Processing what Shoyo was just explaining to him Kenma put down his head on his knees, thinking out loud. “And his name? You must have asked his name.”

Feeling his skin blush even more, Shoyo shook his head hiding his face in the pillows.

“No! I didn’t and because I was so relieved to not be found out...I....I just...” Shoyo wanted to vanish into thin air, now that he was thinking straight. “I called him Mr. Handsome.”

Once the words had left his lips, he regretted telling Kenma the second he heard him laugh at him.

“You...you did what? Shoyo! Mr. Handsome?! Are you serious?” Laughing so hard, he had to lay down, Shoyo reached out to kick Kenma playful, exhaling frustrated.

“I am and I know, but....” Lifting his palms to hide his face, he muttered against his hands. “He was really handsome! And my mind was not working, and I said what came to my mind...I don’t know...urgh...what did I do!? Kenma~~~!”

Whining at his friend for an entirely different reason now, Kenma couldn’t help but continue chuckling amused.

“Well, if he was at the castle that time, maybe he works there or was a member of the staff?” He made a wild guess, only to have Shoyo shake his head hair, his ginger coloured curls falling messy into his face.

“His clothes were too extravagant to be only a staff member. Maybe he was a friend of the prince, since he was about the same age as me. Maybe a little older. I mean he was really tall.”

Both sighing, regretful about the fact that they still didn’t become as tall as they would have wished for if they had a choice.

Laying on their back and staring at the ceiling neither of them said a word, both lost in their thoughts, Kenma suddenly remembered something.

“Wait! Isn’t the ball of the king this weekend? Did you get an invitation too?”

Far from sounding excited about this, Shoyo nodded his head. “Yeah...my mum said I should go.”

Grinning Kenma sat up, meeting Shoyo’s eyes who were telling him, don’t mention this. Professionally ignoring his friends spleen, he explained flat. “I understand you are not thrilled to meet the king’s prince...but what if you meet Mr. Handsome again?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“My parents wanted me to go there too, so you wouldn’t be alone. It would be a great casual chance to talk to him again if he were there. Don’t you think?”

Hesitant and trying to not show his already slight excitement thinking about this possibility, Shoyo pressed his lips together. “What if he isn’t and besides! Wouldn’t it be strange?”

Clicking his tongue, Kenma shook his head, his shoulder long straight hair falling into his face from the few strands which were tugged behind his ear.

“Why strange? You already met him and nothing is wrong with wanting to chat to an acquaintance, right?”

Unable to disagree to him, Shoyo nodded his head, playing with the thought to go there.

“In the rare case I agree on this...really, really, really rare case.” He pointed out. “What if I said I would go, Kenma...won’t you finally ask?”

Now it was Kenma who was confused since Shoyo’s voice sounded somehow different than he was used to.

“What would I ask?”

Shoyo was aware he never pointed it out and Kenma never asked, but sooner or later, he would have to tell him. Taking a deep breath, Shoyo licked his lips to win a little time.

“Ask why I was interested into another guy...Don’t you think it is-?”

“It isn’t. I know what you are trying to tell me.” Kenma interrupted him as soon as he knew where he was going to go to with his question.

“Don’t think about this. Even if you don’t like the king’s son, you should know that the king is more than tolerate and thanks to him our country began to change and accept all forms of love. Something like this shouldn’t be a matter anymore, Shoyo.”

Shoyo was glad he had a friend like Kenma who never got tired of encouraging him, however straightforward his words were and instead of wasting too many thoughts into it as Kenma suggested, he tilted his head, a sweet smile growing back on his lips.

“Alright, but we will go there together, and you have to help me, because I have no idea what I am gonna wear. I didn’t think I would be going. I haven’t prepared anything until now.”

Grinning amused, since aside from games, Kenma’s second passion was actually fashion and trends, he assured Shoyo he got that.

Excited and a little worried, Shoyo slowly - as they were searching for latest trends – had to realise how much he was looking forward to the ball, now that he knew he had a chance to meet the stranger, who had become his knight in shining armour, again.

* * *

The ball was just like all the other balls Atsumu had to attend. A stiff boredom that seemed to never fade no matter how late in the night it would become. An endless loop of polite greetings, forced conversations and faked smiles. Always conscious trying not to say anything wrong or offensive, he watched the other guests dancing to the music, while Atsumu was only dancing after his father’s pipe.

It had always been like this. The first few hours, he would follow along his father’s side, while later he was given permission to enjoy the ball however he wished. Only today did Atsumu realise how much of a burden it had been to always do the right things and not cause the king any reason for gossip. At least any obvious gossip that had certain proof to it.

All dressed up in his turquoise coloured frock-rock with golden buttons and matching black pants which galloon let the same fabric reappear in the dark colour of his pants, giving it shape and style all the same, Atsumu looked stunningly handsome.

A well-tailored suit which was wrapped around Atsumu’s body like a second skin, he was surly emitting the aura of a Prince. Thanks to the restrained amount of medals and his small delicate sash, he would be able to easily hide his status of being a prince.

Although he caught everyone’s attention nevertheless. Certain that if Osamu didn’t fail to attend the ball due to his own business, they would have been a sensation of the ball yet again. But somehow, he was glad Osamu couldn’t come, it made things easier in the case Shoyo would show up as well.

Tonight, and already over the past few days, the only thing that kept Atsumu thrilled enough to drag himself through it and this evening, was the hope to meet Shoyo Hinata again.

Seeking small glimpses through the crowd, he searched for him. His heart stopping every time when his eyes caught sight of the smallest bits of ginger coloured hair and beating faster as soon as he realised, he had been mistaken.

Two hours had past and there was no sight of Shoyo. Frustrated and tried, Atsumu had all reason to be excited, since his father finally set him free from his duties for the night, but the anticipation that kept him alert through the entire evening of maybe meeting him again, ruined it for him.

After another few minutes later, Atsumu had to admit that tonight he would most certainly not been given the chance to meet him again. Walking over to the buffet to grant himself a glass of champagne, he let his eyes wander through the crowed once again. Giving it a last chance.

Ignoring all the eyes of the young ladies who were hoping to dance with the prince tonight, he let his eyes search the ballroom once more, when suddenly his eyes stopped, and his body flinched in disbelieve.

Amid the crowd, the same ginger coloured soft waves, Atsumu remembered too well, had caught his sight. Hesitating, he lowered his gaze just to make sure, when just then his hazel eyes met Shoyo’s gentle golden orbs, looking a little darker due to the different light and yet even from afar just as beautiful.

His expression equally as surprised as his own, Atsumu couldn’t hide his smile growing on his cheeks when he smoothly reached for a second glass of champagne before walking towards him.

Shoyo had come, and he looked as gorgeous as in his memory. No, even more beautifully. Shoyo Hinata the Marquess of Miyagi finally appeared at the ball and Atsumu had every intention to not let him leave any time soon. Coming to a stop in front of him, drawing all the eyes on the two of them when Atsumu handed Shoyo to the glass, he smiled pleasantly happy.

“Nice to meet you again, Marquess.”

tbc...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you liked this update, I would be very happy if you left me kudos or a comment! 
> 
> See you at my next chapter!


End file.
